Volba
by Ixi
Summary: Sedm měsíců po Chesapeake nemá Clarice ujasněné své city k FBI a dr. Lecterovi. Když konečně zvolí FBI, začíná doktor jednat...
1. Kapitola 1

**Volba** **by Ixi**

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 1**

Clarice seděla v křesle. Její oči byly zavřené, ale nespala… jen přemýšlela. Uplynulo 7 měsíců od doby kdy naposledy viděla Paula Krendlera s celým mozkem. 7 velmi dlouhých měsíců od doby kdy si vybrala život v FBI.

Otevřela oči: „Ne, nemysli na to." Řekla si pro sebe Clarice. Každý den tam ve vzpomínkách byla znova: „Jaké by to bylo, kdybych si vybrala život s Hannibalem? Miluje mě? Nebo si s mnou jen hrál. Ne! Nic si nenamlouvej… víš to. Víš, že tě miluje. … Zranil sebe místo mě. Zachránil mi život, když mě nenechal na té farmě. Ale je to vrah a kanibal. Kvůli takovýmto lidem jsem v FBI. Zabil a možná zabíjí lidské bytosti."

Clarice se zvedla a šla do kuchyně, chtěla se zaměstnat a nepokračovat ve svých myšlenkách. Ve dveřích se zastavila, celá kuchyně se jen leskla. Mohla vzít hadr s vodou a začít uklízet, nebylo sice co, ale mohla. Clarice se na tváři objevil nepatrný úsměv: „Jsem závislá na uklízení." Došla ke konvičce a nalila si čaj. Byl studený, ale dobrý. Vzala hrníček s čajem a šla si sednout zpátky do křesla.

Její myšlenky opět pokračovaly: „Kdybych si vybrala život s ním… zabil by mě a snědl? Ne miluje mě a já miluju jeho … DOST! Jsem agentka FBI, nechali mě v FBI po tom všem, nezakládám spisy ani nenosím kafe… Zatýkám zločince a když ho potkám - tak ho taky zatknu." Clarice nevěděla , co doopravdy udělá jestli ho potká - zvítězí láska nebo povinnost?

Zazvonil telefon. Clarice na vteřinu napadlo že volá dr.Lecter. Zvedla se z křesla a zvedla ho. Doufala, že uslyší jeho hlas.

„Starlingová?" ozval se hlas jejího současného nadřízeného - Andrewa Clinta. Byl to jeden z těch lepších lidí v FBI. Přidělili mu Starlingovou po tom všem s Hannibalem Lecterem. Neměl vůči ní předsudky. Nezajímala ho její předchozí kariéra, zajímala ho jen její současná práce. A tu odváděla Clarice perfektně. Za těch pár měsíců se stala jedním z jeho nejlepších lidí. Starlingová se snažila, snažila se zachránit svoji kariéru. V práci někdy zapomínala na všechny svoje problémy - proto pracovala velmi tvrdě. Na výsledcích to bylo vidět, a jelikož tu nebyl žádný Paul Krendler, který by ji psal ošklivé věci do papírů … vše bylo lepší. Bohužel jen v pracovním životě. V osobním bylo vše horší.

„Ano pane?" Clarice se snažila, aby nebylo v jejím hlase poznat zklamání.

Andrew Clint si ničeho nevšiml a rozhovořil se o jednom případu, pro Starlingovou to znamenalo jediné… bude zase na chvíli daleko od svých problémů.

Dr.Lecter stál klidně, opřený o zeď svého velkého domu. Měl zavřené oči a vnímal měsíční světlo. Copak asi dělá Clarice? Podle novin které četl jí to šlo v práci velmi dobře. Ale jak je na tom v osobním životě? Myslí na něho někdy? Byl od ní hodně daleko. Měl překrásný dům v Paříži, peníze na vše na co pomyslel. Ale neměl Clarice…

Přemýšlel, že by se vydal za ní. Jen ji sledovat z povzdálí, třeba při běhání. Otevřel oči, kdyby v nich uměl někdo číst, poznal by že Dr.Lecter dospěl k rozhodnutí. Rozhodl se vrátit do USA a získat Clarice.

_... to be continued..._


	2. Kapitola 2

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 2 **

Clarice zaparkovala před svým domem. „Otevřít dveře, zavřít, zamknout auto, dojít k domu. Doufám, že tam zvládnu dojít." Byla po celém dni práce unavená. Jediné, po čem právě toužila, byla sprcha a postel. Byla tak unavená, že ani nevnímala své okolí, ale i kdyby vnímala, tak by si v té tmě nevšimla osoby, která ji sleduje a je jen pár metrů od ní. Kromě toho se zase přibližovali ony známé pocity a myšlenky, se kterými už strávila tolik času ve svém křesle…

Dr. Lecter se ji se zájmem pozoroval. „Vypadá unaveně. Ne, dnes žádná návštěva nebude. Tedy ne taková, kterou by vnímala." Zároveň si všiml, že její myšlenky se toulají úplně někde jinde, daleko od jejího domu. A v jiném čase.

Starlingová otočila klíčem ve dveřích a vešla do svého domu. Ach, kde jsou ty časy , když na ni čekala Ardelie. Při vzpomínce na ni se Clarice sevřelo srdce. Zemřela při jedné akci před 4 měsíci. „Ardelie Mappová, Jack Crawford, John Brigham… všichni mrtví." Vzpomněla na ten večer svého oficiálního přijetí do FBI. Všichni tam byli. „A teď jsou mrtví, všichni z FBI na kterých mi záleželo. Ano, ten večer jsem byla velice šťastná. Taky to byl ten večer, kdy mi zavolal dr. Lecter. Ne, už zase na něho myslím. Špatný zlozvyk, musím se ho nějak zbavit." Kdyby tak tušila, jak je blízko…

Dr. Lecter počkal chvíli po tom, co Clarice zhasla všechna světla. Co když by jí nešlo usnout? Nechtěl s ní zápasit. Chtěl, aby byli přátelé – tedy víc než přátelé. Jen kdyby neměla takový

„smysl pro spravedlnost". Vše by bylo snadnější.

Dr. Lecter vstoupil do domu. Tiše, velice tiše. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe: „Moc se to tu nezměnilo. Vše se jen leskne. Ach Clarice, měla by sis najít zajímavějšího koníčka." Pomyslel si vrah a kanibal, jehož současným cílem bylo vidět ženu, kterou miloval.

Velice potichu otevřel dveře do ložnice. Zahleděl se na Clarice. Spala: „Spí jako andílek… , andílek, který má možná pod polštáře zbraň." Nepřekvapilo by ho, kdyby to byla pravda.

Jak se tak na ni díval – uvažoval. Chtěl ji získat. Ale záleželo to na ní. Byla ohledně své budoucnosti na pochybách. Věděl to. Kdyby jí tak mohl zavolat, nebo napsat … ale byl si jist, že by to Clarice prozradila svým „přátelům" z FBI. V jeho hlavě se zatím začínaly rozbíhat plány a alternativní řešení. Čas jejich započatí i jejich princip spočínali jen na rozhodnutí jednoho člověka – zvláštní agentky Clarice Starlingové.

Další den se Clarice probudila velice brzo.Vstala a šla do koupelny - den jako každý jiný. Když odcházela z domu, tak měla divný pocit okolo žaludku… něco jako „dnes se něco stane". Dál nad tím nepřemýšlela a jela do práce.

Večer dr.Lecter zase čekal na Clarice. Když šla do svého domu a dr.Lecter se podíval do jejích očí, viděl v nich něco jiného než včera. Viděl v nich rozhodnost a smutek. Pochopil co to znamená, jeho Clarice zvolila FBI. Definitivně. „Škoda, veliká škoda Clarice."

Clarice si zase ničeho nevšimla a vešla do domu. Co k jejímu rozhodnutí vedlo? Její den probíhal asi následovně: Když přišla do FBI, začalo vše normálně. Spis o novém případu, fotky z místa činu, výpovědi svědků… ale pak za ní do kanceláře přišel její nadřízený Andrew Clint.

Clarice vzhlédla od spisů: „Ano pane?" pronesla s mírným úsměvem.

„Víte Starlingová, chtěl bych si s vámi o něčem promluvit." Jeho hlas byl příjemný a milý – „Co tenhle člověk v FBI dělá?" Napadlo Clarice.

„Samozřejmě pane." Její oči se podívaly na práci před sebou a po vteřině na něj.

Zaregistroval to a opověděl: „Ne , tohohle případu se to netýká… Víte, chtěl bych si s vámi promluvit o vašich minulých letech v FBI."

Starlingová na něj upřela oči – zvědavě a zároveň ustaraně.

On se jí díval pevně do očí a začal pomalu mluvit: „Víte , prošel jsem si celý váš spis Starlingvá a vzpomínal na ty případy. Došlo mi, že vše to ošklivé vám tam bylo zapsáno neprávem. Jistými lidmi, kteří to dělali jen proto, že vás neměli rádi." Clarice mu byla vděčná, že nejmenoval, přece jen neměla ráda když někdo vyslovoval jméno Paul Krendler.

Pokračoval: „Starlingová, nebylo to fér. Vím to stejně jako vy, vím, že jste díky tomu ztratila hodně ze svého původního nadšení a odhodlanosti. Viděl jsem hodně lidí takhle spadnout a moc se už nich nevyhrabalo zpátky… vzdali to. Chci aby jste nebyla jedna z nich. Chci vám pomoct vrátit vše, v co jste věřila a dokázat vám, že v FBI jsou lidé, kvůli kterým by jste měla zůstat a odhodit všechny pochyby." Pak se na ni usmál a odešel.

A v této chvíli si Clarice vybrala. FBI, jen doufala, že tentokrát do bude naposled, co si bude muset vybírat. A v této chvíli také doufala, že Dr.Lectera už nikdy neuvidí.

Teď byla Clarice doma. Sama se svým rozhodnutím a zavírajícíma se očima.

Dr.Lecter přemýšlel se zavřenýma očima a mírně nakloněnou hlavou. Věděl, že tohle byla jedna z alternativ, která může nastat a i pro tuhle alternativu měl řešení… nebude to tak hezké sbližování, a jeho Clarice se to nebude vůbec líbit. „No, ještě musím zařídit pár věcí. Než začneme, Clarice." Pomyslel si a vydal se pod hvězdnou oblohou vstříc osudu…

_... to be continued..._


	3. Kapitola 3

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 3**

Uběhly dva dny od chvíle, kdy si Clarice - po rozhovoru s Andrewem Clintem - vybrala FBI.

Na všechny své předchozí myšlenky si odpovídala větou typu: „Vybrala jsem si." Dnes se vracela z práce unavená, ostatně jako každý den. Otevřela dveře do domu, nečekala nic neobvyklého a zatím taky nic nepřicházelo. Vešla do kuchyně a šla rovnou ke konvičce s čajem. Kdyby byla na nějaké akci – musela by se podívat do rohů za sebe, ale tady byla doma v bezpečí.

„Dobrý večer, Clarice." Ozvalo se těsně za ní.

Rychle se otočila, její ruce automaticky vystřelily k její zbrani. Dřív než se jí ovšem stačily dotknout, sevřely je ruce dr. Lectera.

„Dlouho jsme se neviděli, Clarice." zašeptal dr. Lecter.

Clarice stála ohromená, nebyla schopna vyslovit jediné slovo. Její ruce teď svírala pouze jedna ruka dr.Lectera, kdyby se teď rychle vzpamatovala a bránila se, měla by určitou šanci. Dr. Lecter si toho byl dobře vědom a tak se do ní okamžik poté zabodla jehla.

Viděl v jejích očích strach a tak zašeptal: „Ššt, všechno bude v pořádku. Teď tě jen čeká pár hodin spánku, Clarice." Pár chvil poté už Clarice svět kolem sebe nevnímala.

Asi sedm hodin poté se Clarice začala pomalu probouzet. Pořád byla ještě trochu omámená. Ruce měla připoutány jejími pouty ke dveřím auta, jak si po chvíli uvědomila. Jela v autě. Vedle ní řídil dr. Lecter s mírným úsměvem na rtech. Podívala se na něj. Nedal žádným způsobem najevo, že by si toho všiml – ale věděla , že to vnímá. Podívala se ven … právě jeli lesem.

„Jak se cítíš, Clarice?" zeptal se dr.Lecter laskavým hlasem.

„Jak bych se asi měla cítit?" odpověděla Clarice naštvaně. „Unesl jste mě! Proč!" vyslovila vyčítavou otázku.

„Dejme tomu, že se mi nelíbilo tvé rozhodnutí."

Nečekala to. Zase věděl, co se právě děje v jejím životě. „A co chcete teď se mnou dělat?" zeptala se ho po chvíli, i když se nebyla jistá, že chce znát odpověď.

„Chci ti ukázat výhody té druhé možnosti, Clarice. Co tě vlastně před těmi dvěma dny tak přesvědčilo? Bylo to rozhodnutí ze dne na den."

Clarice přemýšlela: „Výhody druhé strany? On ví, kdy jsem se rozhodla! Mám mu říct o Clintovi?" Andrew Clint byl v současné době nejsilnější článek, co ji držel u FBI a nevěděla, jestli by ho proto nechtěl dr. Lecter odstranit. A tak Clarice neodpovídala. Věděla, že on pozná, když mu zalže – ale nechtěla mu říct pravdu.

Dr. Lecter vycítil její rozpaky: „Pročpak neodpovídáš, Clarice? Musím přiznat, že mě velice zajímá faktor, který tě tak ovlivnil… A bylo to něco nebo někdo, Clarice? Takže někdo? Hmm?"

Clarice věděla, že sebou mírně škubla při slově "někdo". Zaslechla potom v jeho hlase žárlivost? Nebo se jí to jen zdálo?

„Tak kdopak to je, Clarice?" pronesl dr. Lecter s mírným důrazem.

„A kdo myslíte?" zeptala se Clarice s mírným pobavením.

Dr.Lecter ho samozřejmě zaznamenal: „Bavíš se dobře, Clarice? Chceš "povečeřet" se všemi se kterými jsi se v posledních dvou dnech setkala?" zeptal se dr. Lecter klidným hlasem.

Clarice ztuhla – pochopila co dr. Lecter myslí slovem "povečeřet". Vystrašeně na něj pohlédla. Byl by schopen to udělat? „Proč říkáte takové věci, dr.Lectere?" zeptala se ho. Byla to naivní otázka. Oba věděli proč. Jen ji zajímalo, co odpoví.

„Ty víš proč, Clarice." pousmál se dr. Lecter: „Pořád čekám na tvoji odpověď."

„A co uděláte, když vám to řeknu?"

„Co si myslíš, že udělám? Že ho zabiji, Clarice? Tím bych tě ještě víc naklonil k FBI, to víš… "

„Takže mu neublížíte?"

„'Mu', Clarice? Takže je to muž?"

„Neodpověděl jste."

„Ne, Clarice. Slibuji, že mu neublížím. Jsi spokojená?" řekl dr. Lecter a přemýšlel co k tomu 'mu' Clarice cítí.

Clarice se odhodlala a doufala, že dr. Lecter svůj slib splní: „Je to můj nadřízený Andrew Clint."

„A jaký je váš vztah, Clarice?"

„Jen profesionální, dr. Lectere. Pokud tím narážíte na tohle. Kdyby jste mě neunesl, tak bychom se možná v budoucnu stali přáteli, **jen přáteli**." zdůraznila Clarice.

„Takže je to někdo jako Jackie?" zeptal se dr. Lecter.

„Ne… on je takový – prostě by se člověku zdálo, že se pro FBI ani nehodí." Clarice měla problémy charakterizovat Andrewa Clinta.

„Takže spíš něco jako ty, Clarice?" Tohle dr. Lecterovi stačilo, teď už věděl co Clarice cítí k té osobě na kterou v posledních minutách žárlil. Pomyslel si: „Ještě že tak, Clarice. Bojovat o tvé srdce s FBI a ještě s jiným mužem by bylo velice těžké." Teď chtěl zase mluvit o ní.

„Jako já? Myslíte, že se pro FBI nehodím, dr. Lectere?"

Dr. Lecter nestačil odpovědět - jejich auto začalo stávkovat a zastavilo.

Dr.Lecter vystoupil se slovy: „Já se vrátím."

Clariciny rty se pousmály. Ale i z jiného důvodu, než že dr. Lecter napodobil současného guvernéra Kalifornie. Ten důvod byl, že dr. Lecter zvedl kapotu auta – neviděl na ni a nevěděl co ji naučil. Útěk dr. Lectera z Memphisu Clarice naučil, že pouta se dají otevřít i jinými věcmi než jsou klíčky. Proto nosila v maličké – téměř neviditelné kapsičce v džínách drátek, se kterým uměla velice rychle odemknout pouta. A věděla díky značce u minulé odbočky, že 300 metrů přes les, u kterého stáli, je vesnice… pár okamžiků po té už začala uskutečňovat svůj útěk.

_... to be continued..._


	4. Kapitola 4

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 4**

Clarice odemkla pouta a vrhla rychlý pohled na své nohy, doufala v to, že se jí podaří co nejrychleji doběhnout k telefonu a… zavolat pomoc. „Možná kdybych si ty pouta zase zamkla… a… DOST !" okřikla se v duchu Clarice. „Vrah, kanibal, unesl mě." letěly jí slova hlavou. „Nevidí na mě, stačí otevřít ty pitomý dveře, vběhnout do lesa a utíkat." vsugerovávala si Clarice rozkazy. Věděla, že se na něj nesmí ohlédnout, nesmí si dodat žádné pokušení zastavit se.

Otevřela dveře a vyběhla. Neohlížela se, jen utíkala.

Když to dr. Lecter uviděl, stál klidně, v očích žádné překvapení. Na rtech se mu objevil úsměv.

Clarice neběžela příliš rychle, instinkt jí říkal, že za ní dr. Lecter nepoběží. Probírala se mlázím. Zastavila se, ohlédla a začala naslouchat. Žádný zvuk, žádný postava … nikdo ji nesledoval. Zhluboka se nadešla a šla dál. „Ta pitomá vesnice bude asi o pár set metrů dál."

zanadávala si po chvíli.

Šla ještě asi 5 minut a zastavila se před sebou uviděla velký dům, garáž zavřená, za ním se asi v dáli 500 metrů rýsovala vesnička.

Claricin pohled se přesouval z vesnice na dům a zpátky. Šla pomaloučku k domu. Nechtělo se jít až k vesnici. Její tělo v sobě mělo ještě zbytek drog a předchozí běh mu energii nepřidalo. Zazvonila… nic. Všimla si otevřeného okna. „No co no – tak se neoprávněně vloupám do něčího domu." A prolezla oknem dovnitř.

Vnitřek domu jí skoro vyrazil dech – nečekala něco takového. Byl překrásně vybaven. Jeho majitel musí mít vkus. „Je tu někdo." zavolala – žádná odpověď. Porozhlédla se, skrz jedny otevřené dveře uviděla stolek s telefonem. Vešla do té místnosti. „Zvláštní, jen stolek s telefonem, žádný jiný nábytek. Ta místnost není nijak velká, ale stejně…, jediné dveře jsou ty, kterými jsem vešla." Clarice se zamyslela nad významem tohoto pokoje, ale pak přešla pár metrů k telefonu. Dřív než se ho ovšem – zazvonil. Clarice se zarazila. Po chvíli přemýšlení a myšlenky: „No aspoň vím, že to funguje." ho zvedla.

„Ano?" řekla tiše a přemýšlela co si volající o tom pomyslí… samozřejmě čeká někoho úplně jiného.

„Jak se ti líbí dům, Clarice?" ozval se hlas dr. Lectera. Jenže se neozval jen v telefonu. Slyšela ho i pár metrů za sebou. Rychle se otočila. Dr. Lecter stál u dveří – v levé ruce mobil, v pravé ruce Harpy a na rtech úsměv.

Clarice vytřeštila oči. Položila telefon. Dr. Lecter si jej dal do kapsy. „Jak?" vyslovila otázku Clarice, která sice byla složena jen ze tří písmen, ale obsahovala mnohem víc.

„Jak, Clarice? Hmm, jak jsem věděl, že jsi tady? Jak jsem se sem ze svým „porouchaným" autem dostal? Jak znám tohle telefonní číslo?" zeptal se dr. Lecter.

Clarice přikývla.

„Dobře Clarice… tedy tento dům patří mě. Moje auto není rozbité. Chtěl jsem vyzkoušet, jestli by jsi se z těch pout dostala, to je vše."

„Vy jste to všechno udělal schválně… to auto, a že jste zastavil zrovna v tom místě… a nechal otevřené okno!" zeptala se Clarice.

Dr. Lecter krátce přikývl.

„A teď?" zeptala se Clarice, její pohled se na chvíli svezl k ruce dr. Lectera, ve které držel Harpy.

„Myslíš, že ti chci ublížit, Clarice? Ne, nechci ti ublížit, jen nechci abys mi už utíkala. Máš u sebe ještě nějaké drátky?" řekl dr. Lecter a levou rukou vytáhl z kapsy ten, kterým si v autě odemkla.

Clarice zavrtěla hlavou. Byla to pravda, víc jich neměla. „Ten dům se mi líbí." odpověděla na jeho dřívější otázku.

Dr. Lecter se usmál a šel pomalu k ní. Clarice ustupovala až narazila na zeď. Věděla, že se s ním nebude prát. Myšlenky jí prolétaly hlavou: „Co udělá? Pokusí se mě znovu políbit? Ovládnu se když to udělá?"

Dr. Lecter k ní přistoupil. Koutkem oka zahlédla v jeho ruce jehlu.

„Dám ti teď na vybranou, Clarice. Máš dvě možnosti. Ta první – méně příjemnější je, že se odebereš do říše snů, teď i po další dny. Ta druhá je, že mi budeš přísahat, že nezvoláš polici , nepokusíš se mě zatknout, ublížit mi ani utéct a pokud někoho potkáš, nic se o mě nedozví. Pokud si vybereš tuto možnost Clarice – budeš mi muset přísahat na památku svého otce. Tedy jak se rozhodneš?" zeptal se a začal hledat odpověď v jejích očích.

_... to be continued..._


	5. Kapitola 5

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 5**

Clarice cítila pohled dr. Lectera, vnímala jeho snahu poznat její rozhodnutí. Zavřela oči. Musela si to promyslet: „Klid. Mysli. První možnost – to je být pořád pod účinkem drog, pořád ospalá a unavená. Ale zase bych mohla nějak utéct… mohla? Ne, nemohla – je dost chytrý, aby to zařídil. Jak dlouho by mě tu držel? FBI mě nenajde, oddálí mě to od ní – a… i od něj. A ta druhá možnost? Přísahat na památku mého otce – dr. Lecter ví, že bych to nikdy neporušila. Zná mě. Znamenalo by to navždy vzdát se FBI? Ano, asi ano. Takže…" Clarice otevřela oči.

Dr .Lecter v nich viděl určité rozhodnutí – ale jaké?

Nadechla se a promluvila: „Přijmu tu druhou možnost, ale mám podmínku."

„Quid pro quo, Clarice? A jakoupak?" zeptal se dr. Lecter a pomyslel si: „Hmm. Pořád stejně neústupná. Ale přecejen – nevybrala si tu první, je tu určitý posun. Tak copak jsi si na mě vymyslela?"

„Žádné zabíjení, dr. Lectere. Po tu dobu co tu s vámi budu nikoho nezabijete, jestli ano – budu považovat svoji přísahu za zrušenou."

„A když tvoji podmínku nepřijmu, Clarice?" řekl dr. Lecter, přitom měl mírně pobavený výraz.

„Pak to bude ta první možnost." řekla Clarice pevným hlasem, její oči to potvrzovaly.

Andrew Clint si ve své kanceláři povzdychl a vytočil číslo Starlingové. Tedy už asi popáté tento den. Zase to nebrala. Podíval se na hodiny… sedm hodin, třináct minut. Kdyby tu měl okno, tak bych viděl tu tmu venku. A tak se třináct minut po skončení pracovní doby zvedl a vyšel na parkoviště. Jeho vůz ovšem nesměřoval k němu domů. Po 20 minutách jízdy vystoupil a podíval se dům Starlingové. Žádné světlo. Po chvíli marného zvonění otevřel – ne příliš legálně – dveře a vešel dovnitř.

„Starlingová?" skrz halou prošel ke kuchyni. Na stole ležela její zbraň. Andrew ji – aniž by se jí holou rukou dotkl – sebral a uschoval. Celá tahle situace se mu VŮBEC nelíbila. Agent FBI má mít zbraň pořád u sebe, případně pod polštářem. Starlingová nebyla z těch, kteří tohle nepsané pravidlo porušovali.

Prošel celý dům – nic nechybělo. Žádné sbalené kufry, žádný dopis ani vzkaz. Vše na svém místě. Jen majitelka chyběla. Andrew se přece jen vrátil do práce a dal Claricinu zbraň k odebrání otisků.

Clarice ležela v posteli ve svém novém pokoji. Nespala, jen se dívala do stropu. Její oči si už dávno přivykly okolní tmě. Přemýšlela o celém dnešním dni… svět se jí otočil o 180 stupňů – UŽ ZASE. Ale vrátí se do původní podoby? Její oči se na chvíli odlepily od stropu a rozhlédly se po pokoji. Dr. Lecter myslel na všechno skříň plná šatů, vybavená koupelna… Nový život. Byla ráda, že jí slíbil, že nikoho už nezabije. Bylo jí opravdu líto vzdát se FBI? Ne, nebylo. V hloubi svého srdce věděla, že ne. Bylo by jí sice líp, kdyby měla za svýho šéfa zase nějakýho parchanta a ne Clinta. Ale s tím se nedá nic děla. Přijde FBI na to, s kým teď je? A když ano – co si pomyslí? A proč jí na tom záleží, co si FBI myslí? Nesmí jí na tom záležet… Clarice pomalu zavřela oči a přitáhla si modrou vlněnou deku pod bradu.

Nebyla jediná kdo v tomto domě nespal. Dr. Lecter neležel v posteli ani se nedíval do stropu, ale jeho myšlenky se též vztahovali k dnešnímu dni. Přemýšlel o úspěšnosti dnešního dne, o jejich vzájemné smlouvě: " Žádné zabíjení dr. Lectere. Po tu dobu, co tu s vámi budu, nikoho nezabijete…", velice zajímavá podmínka. „Clarice, žádné zabíjení… slíbil jsem ti to. Svůj slib neporuším, Clarice. Ale možná jsi tam měla přidat něco i o neubližování, tuhle část jsme vůbec neprobrali." Měsíční světlo osvětlovalo tvář dr. Lectera s velice krutým úsměvem.

První člověk z této zajímavé trojice, který usnul byl Andrew Clint. Ovšem jeho spánek netrval dlouho. Uprostřed noci ho probudil telefon. Možná to byl důvod, proč s ním žádná žena už mnoho let nežila, tedy kromě krátkodobých vztahů. Naštvaně se podíval na telefon. Ale stejně si přál, ať je to omyl, a ne práce, která ho vytáhne z postela. Měl ovšem smůlu.

„Clint." řekl napůl ospale a napůl naštvaně.

„Tady zvláštní agent Cross, omlouvám se, že vás budím pane – ale analyzovali jsme otisky na té zbrani, kterou jste přinesl…" naléhavost v Crossově hlase donutila rázem Andrewa plně vnímat.

„Komu patří?" zeptal se Andrew i když si nebyl tak úplně jist, jestli to chce vědět.

Člověk na druhé straně se nadechl: „Jedny jsou agentky Starlingové, druhé patří Hannibalu Lecterovi."Žaludek Andrewa Clinta udělal kotrmelec. O chvíli později – už plně probuzený – nastartoval auto.

O hodinu později bylo rozhodnuto, že tato skutečnost zůstane zatím v tajnosti.

Zítřejšího rána Clarice sešla po schodech dolů do kuchyně. Začínala se tu pomalu orientovat. Spíš než podle paměti šla však podle vůně. Přece jen byl dr. Lecter skvělý kuchař a ona měla hlad.

Když vešla do kuchyně, byl k ní otočený zády, přesto však poznamenal: „Dobré ráno, Clarice."

„Jak to dělá?" napadlo Clarice, přesto však s úsměvem odpověděla: „Dobré ráno, dr. Lectere. Copak je na snídani?"

„Taky je tu diskutabilní otázka, jestli copak nebo kdopak." otočil se k ní dr. Lecter se svým typickým ďábelským úsměvem.

Clarice na okamžik ztuhla… a to to ráno tak pěkně začalo. „Taky by se mohlo stát, že to vezmu vážně a toho jídla se ani nedotknu." řekla Clarice – tohle bylo míněno zcela jako výhružka.

Dr. Lecter se usmál. „Clarice… musíme si velice vážně promluvit." říkal, zatímco před ní položil talíř s jídlem.

Zrovna teď? Já hlady skoro nevidím a on si chce povídat! „O čem, dr. Lectere?"

„Právě o tomhle, Clarice – známe se už velice dlouho, měla bys mi tykat a říkat Hannibale – nemyslíš?"

Clarice to trochu zarazilo, ale pak se usmála a řekla „Dobře, Hannibale." Dr. Lectera to potěšilo.

Jejich snídaně ovšem byla narušena. Z okna kuchyně uviděli přijíždět policejní auto.

_... to be continued..._


	6. Kapitola 6

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 6**

Claricina ruka s vidličkou se zastavila uprostřed cesty z talíře k jejím ústům... „Policie! Zrovna teď? To mě nemohli aspoň nechat dojíst! Co asi teď Hannibal udělá? Uteče? Se mnou? Beze mně?" tohle během jedné vteřiny prolétlo Clarice v hlavě. Podívala se na Hannibala … „Ježiši, on si jí klidně dál!"

„Clarice, co s tím jídlem zamýšlíš?" poukázal Hannibal na Claricinu ruku s vidličkou, stále nehybnou ve vzduchu.

Její ruka pomalu dokončila cestu k ústům. A jejich majitelka se podívala na Hannibala.

„Clarice, vidím, že tě od jídla vyrušil příjezd toho auta. Opravdu si myslíš, že kdyby znal někdo _moji_ pozici, tak by přijelo jen jedno auto? A ještě k tomu šerifovo z blízké vesničky?" řekl jí a mrkl na ni.

Někdo zvonil na dveře. Jejich cestou ke dveřím jí Hannibal ještě objasnil pár věcí: „Clarice, jistě uznáš, že ať už je náš návštěvník kdokoliv, neměl by znát naši pravou totožnost, hmm? Takže já jsem doktor Alex Johnson, doktor psychologie mimochodem. A ty jsi moje přítelkyně Carol Dawsonová, pracuješ jako architektka. Jsme tu odpočinout si na pár měsíců od práce."

Clarice přikývla. Celkem se jí líbila její nová identita, jen se maličko ušklíbla, že je Hannibal zase psychiatr.

Hannibal otevřel dveře. Za dveřmi stála osůbka v šerifské uniformě – žena, okolo čtyřiceti, ale stále velmi atraktivní. Měla černé vlasy po ramena, tmavě zelené oči jako kočka. Plné, červené rty pronesly: „Dobrý den jsem Joan Sheppardová, zastávám funkci šerifa v místním městečku – Oakville. Vždycky je to velká událost, když do našeho malého městečka přibude někdo nový. Neměla jsem co dělat, tak jsem si řekla, že se stavím. Můžete mi říkat Joan."

Hannibal se mile usmál. Clarice pocítila zvláštní pocit – „Může to být žárlivost?" pomyslela si, ta ženská jí vůbec nebyla sympatická.

„Těší mě, že vás poznávám Joan. Jsem doktor Alex Johnson a toto je moje přítelkyně Carol Dawnsonová. Jsme tu na delší dovolené. Můžete mi říkat Alex." pořád ten milý úsměv.

„Carol." řekla Clarice, donutila se k úsměvu a podala Joan ruku.

Joan ji srdečně stiskla: „Já už musím, nezajdete ke mně večer na večeři?" dívala se přímo Hannibalovi do očí.

„Jistě, bude nám potěšením přijít." přikývl Hannibal s úsměvem.

„Dobře, tak v sedm – Green Street 73." Usmála se Joan.

„A na můj názor se tady nikdo neptá!" pomyslela se Clarice „I jako unesený – už dobrovolně unesený – mám snad nějaká práva, ne? Vždyť ona s ním skoro flirtuje!" Clarice se pomalu začala připouštět, že žárlí.

Jen co Hannibal za Joan zavřel dveře, zaútočila na něj Clarice s otázkou: „Proč tam jdeme!"

Hannibal si samozřejmě všiml ostrosti v jejím hlase a naštvání v jejích očích: „Žárlíš, Clarice?" mrkl na ni.

„Tak o tohle mu jde!" byla první myšlenka Clarice, teď nevěděla, jestli je víc naštvaná na tu ženskou nebo na něj. „Vždyť on to udělal schválně!" zhluboka se nadechla. Neodpověděla mu, otočila se a šla si dojíst snídani.

Hannibal se usmál. „Žárlivost je zajímavá vlastnost." pomyslel si. Trochu jí tím oplácel tu jeho předchozí včera v autě.

Andrew Clint stál opřený o svůj stůl. V ruce šálek kávy. Vlastně to byl on, kdo prosadil, aby se o Claricině zmizení nedověděla veřejnost. Teď, v posledních minutách, přemýšlel o Hannibalu Lecterovi, Clarice Starlingové a FBI. Po asi desetiminutovém hloubání se zadíval na – teď už prázdný – šálek kávy. Rozhodl se, že si vezme dovolenou a pojede na svoji chatu – do Oakville.

Skoro celý dnešní den Clarice a Hannibal strávili venku. Procházeli se a povídali se o neutrálních tématech. Oběma se to velmi líbilo. Pozdě odpoledne se vrátili a Hannibal šel s Clarice do jejího pokoje. „Clarice, co kdybys si na tu večeři vzala tyhle šaty?" řekl a vytáhl z její skříně tmavě modré šaty. Clarice překvapeně vydechla, moc svoji skříň ještě nezkoumala – tyhle šaty byly opravdu překrásné. Přikývla a usmála se.

Hannibal stál u dveří a čekal na Clarice. Začala scházet ze schodů – šaty jí perfektně padly , vlasy stažené do slušivého uzlu. Hannibal zatajil dech a přidal si tenhle okamžik do svého paláce pamětí.

Clarice se podívala na Hannibala a pomyslela si: „Fakt mu to sluší! Jestli na něj ta ženská šáhne, tak ji sejmu." Clarice se během tohoto dne úplně smířila se svým životem. A byla ráda, velice ráda. Jediné co bylo v tuto chvíli negativní v jejím životě byla Joan Sheppardová.

Clarice přišla k Hannibalovi. Viděla mu na očích, co chce udělat. A viděla v nich jisté váhání – minule to nedopadlo zrovna nejlíp. Rozhodla se udělat první krok a přitiskla svoje rty na jeho. Hannibala to v první chvíli trochu překvapilo, ale pak už si vychutnával jejich první „skutečný" polibek.

Hannibal zaparkoval před číslem 73. Byl to velký dům, s udržovanou zahradou, ale bez zeleniny i bez květin. Joan jim přišla otevřít dveře, na sobě měla černé dlouhé šaty. Černé vlasy rozpuštěné, vypadala velice atraktivně.

Clarice se necítila dobře, vůbec ne. „Ten dům je nějaký divný – takový temný – neskrývá jeho majitelka něco? Nebo mi to tak jen připadá, protože jí nesnáším?"

Večeře proběhla jako každá jiná večeře s úplně normálními lidmi. Hovory o práci, městečku, politice – úplně normální konverzace. Clarice při ní převážně přemýšlela, co se stane až dojedou domů. Stejně ale věděla, co se stane.

Kolem desáté hodiny se vrátili. Hannibal doprovodil Clarice ke dveřím jejího pokoje, ale zůstal stát venku. Nerozhodně. Clarice se pousmála: „Nepůjdeš dál?" Hannibal jí úsměv vrátil a vstoupil.

Zatím Joan ve svém domě přišla ke svému pc. Spustila internet, naťukala adresu FBI. Začala hledat složku Hannibala Lectera.

_... to be continued..._


	7. Kapitola 7

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 7**

Joan byla velice dobrý hacker, ještě na ni nikdy nepřišli – zatím. Nabourala se do systému FBI a začala si číst velice obsáhlý spis Hannibala . Samozřejmě ne poprvé, už ho četla několikrát. V jejích fantaziích a snech se s ním už několikrát setkala. Končívali spolu v posteli. Popravdě řečeno... Joan byla posedlá dr. Lecterem. Podívala se na nejnovější zprávu v jeho spise. „Cože? Jeho otisky nalezeny na zbrani Clarice Starlingové u ní doma! A ona je fuč! Tak to je ta ženská?" Rychle začala na internetu hledat její fotku. Na ni se nikdy moc nezaměřovala – na rozdíl od dr. Lectera, od něho měla desítky fotek z novin i z internetu. „Hmm. Takže je to ona. Ta mrcha zabírá moje místo. Jako unesená ani mrtvá teda nevypadá. Ale to se dá napravit." Joan vypla počítač. Lehla si a začala ve své hlavě spřádat plány na zítřek.

Zítřejšího dne se Joan potulovala kolem domu dr. Lectera. Momentálně seděla venku před domem, vedle kuchyňského okna a poslouchala rozhovor Clarice a Hannibala.

„Nechápu, proč nechceš vidět Florencii. Je to opravdu překrásné město." Slyšela Joan dr. Lectera – „To tam nemůže pozvat mě? Já bych s ním jela kamkoliv."

„Jo, překrásné město, kde jsi zabil něk-" slyšela Joan. Když ovšem Starlingová zmlka , podívala se opatrně do okna. Viděla líbající se dvojici. Ruka ji sjela k její vlastní zbrani. Měla chuť Clarice zastřelit, pak se ale ovládla a vrátila se do původní pozice a zaposlouchala se do nadcházejícího rozhovoru.

Po pár minutách konečně něco zaujalo její pozornost: „… já se teď půjdu na hodinku natáhnout do vany…" slyšela říkat Clarice a pomyslela si: „To je moje šance, teď s ním můžu být konečně chvíli sama." zvedla se a šla ke dveřím.

Hannibal uslyšel zvonek. Právě přemýšlel, proč Clarice odmítla jeho společnost ve vaně. "Potřebuju si odpočinout."… no byla pravda, že to byla vyčerpávající noc. Nepřekvapilo ho, že za dveřmi vidí Joan. Usmál se a pokynul jí ať vstoupí: „Pojď dál, jak se ti daří? Hodně nebezpečných zločinců?"

„Ani ne. Daří se mi dobře. Díky." Odpověděla a následovala Hannibala do kuchyně.

„Dáš si něco?" zeptal se způsobem hostitele.

„Nebo někoho…" napadlo ji. „Ne, díky."

O téhle chvíli včera hodně přemýšlela, probírala všechny různé možnosti. Nevěděla, jak skončí. Přišla k Hannibalovi a přitiskla svoje rty na jeho.

Hannibal čekal hodně, ale tohle ne. Rychle se od ní odtrhl. Další skutečnost, které si všiml - byla, že na něj Joan míří zbraní. „Její srdce s dobrým Chianti." Napadlo ho.

„Copak dr. Lectere, musím být z FBI, aby jste mě políbil?" zeptala se Joan s vítězostavným pohledem v očích. ...„Možná s kaviárem, nebo bílým lanýžem." Pokračoval dr. Lecter ve svých myšlenkách a nedal na sobě nic znát: „Co chceš, Joan?" zeptal se naprosto klidným hlasem.

„Co si myslíš že chci? Peníze od tebe? Slávu když tě udám? Ne, jediné co chci, jsi ty. Já bych s tebou na rozdíl od NÍ jela do Florencie docela ráda. Vůbec mi nevadí tvoje vraždy, vraždi si koho chceš." Joan z jejich rozvorů pochopila, že Clarice nechce, aby Hannibal zabíjel a rozhodla se to použít ve svůj prospěch.

Hannibal ji pozorně poslouchal, až do této chvíle si myslel, že by ji stačilo nějak zpacifikovat, nebo ani to ne a prostě s Clarice kamkoliv odjet. Ale teď, když slyšel, že velice neslušně poslouchala jejich rozhovor a co cítí k „jeho" Clarice, chtěl Joan mrtvou.

„A co Clarice?" zeptal se Hannibal, jako kdyby souhlasil se Joaninou nabídkou.

„Cokoliv budeš chtít, jen když bude hodně daleko od nás." řekla Joan, i když ji ve skutečnosti chtěla zabít, pak pokračovala: „Jestli se pokusíš s Clarice zmizet nebo mě zabít, přísahám, že ji zastřelím a ty budeš ve vězení do konce svého života. Rozmysli si to, máš čas do večera, do sedmé hodiny." Joan vycouvala z místnosti a odešla.

Hannibal naklonil hlavu mírně na stranu. Bylo půl druhé. Měl ve svém domě několik zbraní i střelných. A on nemůže kvůli svému slibu použít ani jednu. Ale jiní lidé ano.

Joan přijela ke svému domu a usmála se, byla si jistá, jak se Hannibal rozhodne. Zase zasedla k pc a šla se podívat co je nového na „zakázaných" stránkách FBI.

Andrew Clint ležel natažený na svém gauči ve své chatičce v Oakville a vychutnával si nicnedělání. Pak zazvonil telefon. Andrew ho probodl pohledem, ale pak ho zvedl, protože jeho číslo sem měli jen jeho nadřízení a nejbližší přátelé. Kdyby byl někdo s ním v místnosti, slyšel by asi tohle: „Clint… Jo. Jsem tu… kdo… Joan Sheppardová… šerif tady v Oakville! Jo… jasně… zajdu za ní…, nic neříkat… jasně… pak odejít… Mám ji sledovat?… No, dobře když myslíš… jo, taky se měj." Clint si zhluboka oddechl: „A tak pěkně ta dovolená začala …"

Andew zaparkoval a vylezl z auta. Zazvonil, otevřela mu žena v šerifské uniformě.

„Přejete si?" zeptala se a změřila si neznámého od hlavy k patě.

Andrew vešel dovnitř: „Dobrý den, jsem agent FBI Andrew Clint. Přišel jsem si s vámi promluvit – o Hannibalu Lecterovi."

Joan ztuhla: „Zatraceně, a to jsem měla o svých hereckých schopnostech tak dobré mínění.", pak se zhluboka nadechla a začala vykládat: „Ano, vím, proč tu jste, zjistili jste, že se z mého počítače někdo naboural do databáze FBI a prohlížel si jeho složku. Velice se za svého synovce omlouvám, už jsem mu dala domácí vězení. Počkejte, já pro něj skočím." Obrátila se a šla směrem, kde Andew Clint velice správně odhadoval zadní východ.

Clarice sešla ze schodů a šla do kuchyně. Viděla tam sedět Hannibala, před ním na stole viděla ležet zbraň.

„Hannibale, co to…" řekla vyjeveně.

„Clarice sedni si, musíme si promluvit." řekl Hannibal vážně. Poté co si sedla, jí řekl o jeho odpoledním rozhovoru s Joan. A upřel na ni pohled.

„Ta ženská mi hned připadala podezřelá." pomyslela si Clarice, teď byly 4 hodiny. Podívala se na něj a pomalu řekla: „A co chceš dělat? Chceš abych ti udělila výjimku, abys ji mohl zabít, nebo chceš abych já…" její řeč byla přerušena rychlým příjezdem šerifského auta. Clarice se chopila zbraně ležící na stole.

O několik okamžiků později vpadla do kuchyňských dveřích Joan. O jednu střelnou ránu později ležela Claricina zbraň na zemi a ona si chytla prostřelenou ruku.

„Nemáme čas Hannibala, řekni ano nebo ne. Ano znamená, že zastřelím Clarice a odejdeme, ne znamená, že zastřelím tebe." Joan po zjištění přítomnosti FBI ve svém domě poupravila trochu své plány.

Dřív než stačila Clarice Hannibala zadržet, pronesl krátké Ne. Poté zazněl výstřel…

_... to be continued..._


	8. Kapitola 8

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 8**

Kulka se zastavila v srdce oběti. To srdce patřilo Joan Sheppardové. Mrtvá Joan klesla k zemi. Místo ní se ve dveřích objevil Andrew Clint.

Clarice málem omdlela. Nejdřív při výstřelu, myslela si, že Joan postřelila Hannibala. Potom ovšem viděla, že to schytala Joan. Trochu se uklidila – do té doby, než uviděla, kdo jejího nepřítele zastřelil. Zírala na něj jako na nějaké zjevení: „Pane Bože, co tady dělá! ON! Můj nadřízený, to není možný! Co teď? Zpacifikuje Andrew Hannibala nebo Hannibal Andrewa? A co já ? No dyštak ho můžu praštit něčím po hlavě." Podívala se na Hannibala, k jejímu údivu se na Andrewa usmíval. Své zraněné ruky si vůbec nevšímala.

„Starlingová, jste v pořádku?" poukázal Andrew na její krvácející ruku.

„To nic není, pane." řekla Clarice a přemýšlela, jestli si opravdu Andrew nevšiml, že vedle ní stojí jeden z nejhledanějších můžu planety. Čím dál víc jí to tak připadalo, Andrew sklonil zbraň.

Clarice se podívala na Hannibala s dotazem v očích: Co budeme dělat?

Hannibal se na ni usmál: „Co budeme dělat, Clarice?" řekl, jako kdyby jí četl myšlenky. „No ošetříme ti tvoji ruku, odklidíme Joanu, aby jsme pak nemuseli moc drhnout podlahu. Zeptáme se Andrewa, co chce k pití a pár věcí si vysvětlíme."

Andew se chopil práce odklizení Joany a Hannibal ošetřil Clarice ruku. Clarice pořád nic nechápala. „Proč se jeden z nich nevrhne na toho druhého?"

„Tak co si dáš, Andrew." Zeptal se Hannibal.

Andrew si přisedl ke stolu, u kterého už seděla Clarice. „Hmm, no… džus? Sice nejsem ve službě, ale na nic silnějšího chuť nemám."

Hannibal se zachoval jako hostitel a nalil Andrewovi džus. Potom si přisedl ke dvojici lidí, z jedna osoba si myslela, že se ti dva zbláznili a druhá osoba ji pozorovala a usmívala se tomu.

Hannibal začal: „Clarice, vím, že ti přijde divné, že se ani já ani Andrew nesnažíme zpacifikovat toho druhého..." Andrew se usmál a napil se džusu, Clarice přikývla. Hannibal pokračoval: „... možná by tě zajímalo, jaktože je vlastně tady. Je tu proto… protože jsem mu zavolal."

„Cože jsi udělal!" neudržela se Clarice.

„Mimochodem, s tím tvým proslovem ke Clarice jsi mi to trochu zavařil." řekl Hannibal k Anderwovi.

„No jo, jak jsem měl vědět, že se zrovna budeš chtít vrátit! Furt haprovala mezi city k tobě a poviností k FBI. A já jsem zjistil, že je skvělá agentka. Neměl ses vracet, teď mi zase klesne úspěšnost, ale kdybys věděl zase o někom koho bys mi doporučil - tak zavolej."

„COOOO! Mohli byste začít od začátku!" Clarice nemohla věřit tomu, co slyší.

Hannibal se na ni usmál. „Dobře, Clarice. Andrew a já se známe už velice dlouho. Seznámili jsme se při řešení pár případů, ještě než mě Will zatknul. Jenže jsem zjistil, že Andrew taky nepatří do té skupiny lidí, kterou ostatní označují slovem "normální", tak jsme se celkem spřátelili. Kdyby si Freddy vedl podrobné záznamy, zjistila bys, že tam Andrew byl za mnou několikrát. Samozřejmě jsme udrželi vzájemný kontakt i po mém útěku z Memphisu. I při něm. Pomohl mi dostat se k mým zdrojům a z Memphisu. Po té události v Chesapeake, jsi na tom nebyla dobře. Tak jsem Andrewovi zavolal, aby ti dal ve svém týmu šanci. No a dnes jsem mu zavolal, aby se podíval na Joan. Zakázala jsi mi zabíjet. Tak jsem potřeboval někoho místo sebe… a taky říct ti o něm pravdu."

Clarice se podívala na Andrewa, který se při Hannibalově řeči jen usmíval. Nevěděla, jestli má být naštvaná… a na koho? Nebo jestli má být ráda, že Andrew je vlastně s nimi.

„Clarice mimochodem, pokud jde o Joan, dovolíš mi připravit večeři?" zeptal se Hannibal se nevinným úsměvem.

„Ne." zazněla její odpověď. Podívala se vzpurně Hannibalovi do očí. „Takže, Andrew… můžu ti říkat Andrew? Díky. Chci ti oznámit, že dávám výpověď. Co teď vlastně budeš dělat?"

„No zase se vrátím k FBI a přesvědčím je, abys byla na Hannibalově seznamu obětí." mrkl na ni Andrew.

„Hmm, fajn. Hannibale? Rozmyslela jsem si to s tou Florencií…"

**The End**


End file.
